


Homecoming

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Leia takes Rey to the Graveyard of Alderaan, where the Resistance will make their last stand.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



In the debris field where Alderaan used to be, there is a monument. 

The monument is stationed on one of the largest chunks of what was, not so long ago, Leia Organa's homeworld. It's the size of a small moon, though much more rough in shape, and it sits close to the heart of the vast cloud of ruins. Getting to it is a challenge even for the very best of pilots (she remembers how Han would curse as the Falcon spiralled between rocks the size of star destroyers, and how Poe gripped white-knuckled at the stick), but Leia knows the way. The shards of Alderaan shift within their rough, uncertain gravity, and so the path to take is ever-changing, but still she knows. She feels it. 

In the time since the Empire fell and New Republic research permits were first granted, geographers and geologists and other scientists of varied stripes have tried to map the contours of the asteroids to Alderaan's old topography. Leia has read their work from time to time, out of morbid curiosity: it’s as if they believe they can reconstruct the planet piece by piece, as if dead things might be resurrected via study, but there’s a reason they call it the Graveyard. Alderaan lives on in its survivors, the ones who live with the guilt and relief that they weren't there that day, but the planet itself is dead. 

It's to that dead place that Leia has taken Rey. They've gone together, just the two of them, in a small transport ship they picked up eight days and eight brief jumps to hyperspace ago that's only worth what they paid because they needed it so badly. Leia ordered what was left of her people to scatter after their escape from Crait, but with a rendezvous point firmly in mind: they're scheduled to meet over the next ten days, on a timetable only Leia herself knows, out there by the ring of dust and fine debris that circles the bulk of the asteroid field. They arrived first, last night, after twenty-three days of travelling together. Now that they're there, the others can follow. 

In the debris field where Alderaan used to be, there is a monument. It's a face carved roughly into the rock, huge, with its eyes closed, intentionally vague enough in its particulars that Alderaanians and Alder-Espirions alike can see themselves and their lost loved ones in it. Sometimes Leia sees her mother, Breha, and sometimes it's her father, Bail; this time she saw Luke as they arrived, though he never set foot on the planet, and she knew what they'd made in that place was for more than just Alderaan. It's a monument to loss, and Leia has lost more than most, but she's not there to look back into the past. She's not there to leave gifts for the dead. She's always been pragmatic: the monument wasn't all they built. 

Beneath the monument is a hangar. Beneath the hangar is a Rebel base. The graveyard of Alderaan will be their triumphant call to arms, or their last stand. 

Last night, twenty-three days since fleeing for their lives from Crait, she and Rey finally arrived. Rey took the pilot's seat and when they neared the outer limits of the field, Leia told her, simply, "Use the Force, Rey." Rey understood and Leia trusted that without a moment's hesitation. They entered the hangar safe and sound, disembarked, and got to work. Essential systems are now online. They're ready for the others but for now they're still alone, and for one more night they'll take advantage of that. 

Twenty-two days ago, they boarded a freighter in the Outer Rim, in the guise of mother and daughter because they thought the lie might help protect them. To an extent, it did, except that Rey hated it; to an extent, Leia understood that, because she knew how long Rey had waited back on Jakku for her parents to return. With the ship's crew and the small number of other passengers, they played their parts, and then behind closed doors in the small room they shared, Rey made her objections clear without saying a word. Leia could feel the frustration Rey struggled to push away from the very first day. There wasn't much she could do to dispel it, mixed as it was with the tension of being separated from their friends.

Eighteen days ago, Rey exited the 'fresher wrapped in a borrowed towel as Leia was braiding her own faintly shower-damp hair. Rey's jaw was set and her expression was determined and Leia watched her from her bunk, across the room. When she dropped the towel and perched naked at the edge of her own bunk, Leia was surprised but not shocked. When she lifted her chin defiantly as if it covered the way she was blushing, when she put her palms to her knees and spread them out wide, Leia was almost sure she understood. Honestly, she was content to play along if it would smooth things over.

She recalls looking at Rey across the room, in the harsh light that flickered and buzzed every now and then and made both far too real and not real enough in the space of the blink of an eye. She recalls the water from her wet hair running down over her shoulder blades to the curve of her breasts, the rosy peaks of her nipples, lower, over her stomach, down between her thighs. She recalls how Rey's labia were shallow enough that parting her thighs so widely had opened them up and exposed her completely. She could see the swollen nub of her clitoris and the opening below, already wet and wanting. It made sense, in a way: desire was how Rey would shake off the awkward lie they'd told. 

Leia stood and went to her, knelt between her thighs in her ill-fitting jumpsuit and ran the pads of her thumbs against Rey's moist inner lips. She leaned in and licked her there, the tip of her tongue against Rey's smooth, slick cunt, tasting her as her hands held her thighs out wide. She circled Rey's clit in slow, firm motions, then sucked at it and made her gasp. Then she moved one hand and pushed her fingers into her, two of them knuckle-deep in an instant. Rey moaned. Her hands closed around two handfuls of the blanket she was sitting on. And Leia didn't stop until Rey trembled, till her muscles jumped, till she came and came and came again. She reminds Leia so much of herself at that age. She responds in the same bright, unrestrained way that she used to, too. 

Now here they are, alone together, as they have been each night since the freighter. Leia has pinched at Rey's nipples till they must have very nearly bruised. She has raked bright lines over Rey's pale skin with her blunt nails. She has tongued her till her toes curled and her back arched and her cunt pulled tight around her fingers. She's made her curse and shout and moan and whimper, made her breath hitch and her heart race and her nerves all sing. She's taken her mind off of the broken lightsaber that she doesn't have the skill to fix, if fixing it is even possible. And now, she's brought her here, where the weight of what the Empire did feels heaviest. 

They haven't arrived first by tactical necessity; they've arrived first because there's something Leia hid there long ago that no one else can know about. Last night, she gave it to Rey. She hopes she was right to trust her with it. 

"It was my father's," Leia explained, once Rey had it in her hands, and the look on her face said she understood the father in question wasn't Bail Organa. The look on her face said she knew what to expect before she activated it, and the blade of the lightsaber glowed red in the base's half-powered lights. "Scavengers found it. There was an auction and I won. It's been hidden here ever since." She smiled wryly. "The location seemed perversely appropriate."

"I could swap the crystals," Rey said, as she eyed it. 

"Don't," Leia told her. "He'll know what it is and whose it was. He'll be taken off guard." 

She knew what she was saying and when Rey met her gaze, Leia knew she understood it, too. Ben won't be able to find them here in Alderaan's graveyard any more than he could in the ruins of Hosnian Prime, because he's strong enough in the Force to be close to overwhelmed by the lingering echoes of what happened there. It's that strength in the Force that means he'll know the lightsaber when he sees it, when he _feels_ it - even without training, Leia could almost feel the things it had done when she lifted it, and in that moment so could Rey. 

The others will arrive soon, or so Leia hopes. They'll arrive in small groups, in twos and threes and fours, until what's left of the Resistance - of the Rebel Alliance - is there surrounding them, the last survivors in a place where none survived. The First Order will come, in time, inevitably, and she knows that Ben will be at the head of them. She supposes at least that no matter how many ships they lose, they will never outnumber the dead of Alderaan. She's lost so much; there's only one loss left for her to suffer, and Rey kisses her as if the press of her mouth to hers can blot out the thought of it, just for one more night. Perhaps she's right. 

Tonight, Rey strips her and she lays her down; she straddles her and puts her hands on her, bare skin on skin. Leia's long braid is wrapped twice around Rey's palm with more to spare. Rey's mouth is at her throat. Rey's free hand dips down between her thighs as Leia's fingers walk the line of Rey's spine, down to push up into Rey's wet, eager cunt. Rey rides her hand as she licks her fingers and then rubs at Leia's clit and, just for a little while, Leia lets herself forget. She forgets that last night she gave Rey the weapon she'll use to kill her only son. She hopes that killing him won't kill Rey, too.

This is where they'll make their last stand. At this moment, as Rey squeezes tight around her fingers, as she gasps against her throat, Leia knows she'll never leave. 

In the end, Alderaan will always be her home.


End file.
